So many similarites and differences
by HeyParaVersaLeafScence
Summary: The flock met kids in the FAYZ by chatting together online. Rated T for future reasons...


**Okay so I LOVE Maximum Ride and Gone and chatting so… it's chat style and they meet… chatting. Oh and the Gone names come from my Lord of the Flies crossover so they have the same nickname. And there are no Plague spoilers and Maximum Ride I only read up to Final Warning, and it was REALLY bad so I haven't read Max (yet!).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone or Maximum Ride. Michael Grant and James Patterson do.**

_SammySuns logged on._

_#1_Genius logged on._

_Always_maximum59 logged on._

_Kidscansavetheworld16 logged on._

SammySuns: so Astrid wat's up

#1_Genius: For the last time your right next to me

SammySuns: right

Always_maximum59: hey! Who r u guys?

#1_Genius: Who are you?

Always_maximum59: Max, you?

#1_Genius: Astrid and the other one is Sam

SammySuns: hi! Wat is max short 4?

Always_maximum59: maximum

Kidscansavetheworld16: We're just 14 & were raised in crates as kids, about u guys?

SammySuns: 14, well 15 now, and we live in this place called the FAYZ bcuz every adult disappeared

Always_maximum59: lucky! Our enemies' r evil scientists who try to kill us yet use us

#1_Genius: Our enemies are basically Drake, Caine, and Diana. Maybe the Gaiaphage too.

SammySuns: speaking of which where's petey?

#1_Genius: oh god! I better go find him!

_#1_Genius logged off._

SammySuns: jeez she can't just say 'I love you' b4 she goes?

Kidscansavetheworld16: I kno how THAT feels like *glares at max*

Always_maximum59: jeez don't be rude fang

_Littlemissmindreader03 logged on._

Littlemissmindreader03: hey max! hey fang!

Always_maximum59: hey angel!

SammySuns: HI EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNO U!

Littlemissmindreader03: hey Sam ;)

SammySuns: how do u kno my name

Littlemissmindreader03: even thou im far away I can still read ur mind

SammySuns: so u guys have powers like us

Always_maximum59: yep

SammySuns: don't meet my brother Caine then

_Future_rulerofFAYZ logged on._

Future_rulerofFAYZ: hey Sam

SammySuns: caine

Littlemissmindreader03: hi caine

Future_rulerofFAYZ: can I guess that ur Astrid miss mind reader?

Littlemissmindreader03: u can but ull be wrong ;)

Future_rulerofFAYZ: then who r u?

Always_maximum59: im max that's angel and then theres fang

Future_rulerofFAYZ: whos fang?

Kidscansavetheworld16: me

Future_rulerofFAYZ: oh and where r u from?

Always_maximum59: science labs

_Sarcasmftw001 logged on._

Future_rulerofFAYZ: DIANA!

Sarcasmftw001: come on Astrid said u weren't on

SammySuns: he just logged on

Sarcasmftw001: oh

Littlemissmindreader03: max, Iggy is going to make an account, is that ok?

Always_maximum59: wat? Hes blind!

Sarcasmftw001: let me guess u guys r from a book?

Always_maximum59: yep

Sarcasmftw001: knew it

_#1_Genius logged on._

Sarcasmftw001: u never told me other book characters were on

#1_Genius: whoops

Kidscansavetheworld16: I feel left out : /

SammySuns: me 2

#1_Genius: well you guys should do something else

SammySuns: let me guess u girls want 2 talk

Littlemissmindreader03: they do, not me, I want Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge 2 get on

Sarcasmftw001: I just want caine 2 log off

Future_rulerofFAYZ: hey!

Sarcasmftw001: wat? It's true!

Always_maximum59: mayb we should find a different chat room…

Kidscansavetheworld16: wat? No! they have interesting lives

Sarcasmftw001: thxs we kno we do

_WHIP-HAND logged on._

_Captainterrorhaha888 logged on._

WHIP-HAND: who the hell is captain terror?

Sarcasmftw001: I was guessing u or caine making a 2 account but it's probably 1 of max's friends

Captainterrorhaha888: yep I'm gazzy aka the gasman

Littlemissmindreader03: u must b Drake

WHIP-HAND: yep and I like whipping ppl w/ my whip hand

Kidscansavetheworld16: we've battled erasers we're sure ur not problem

Future_rulerofFAYZ: u haven't met drake and wat the hell r erasers

Always_maximum59: don't 4get flyboys and u don't want 2 kno

Future_rulerofFAYZ: im sure there not that bad

Always_maximum59: they were made 2 kill us

SammySuns: oh so their like how Drake tries to kill ALL of US

WHIP-HAND: that isn't true

Sarcasmftw001: rlly drake? Rlly?

WHIP-HAND: wat

Sarcasmftw001: no comment

_Ilovebombs logged on._

Always_maximum59: IGGY I SAID NO ACCOUNT!

Ilovebombs: hey gazzy is helping me read & type it so HA!

Captainterror888: :D

Always_maximum59: oh god

#1_Genius: Wait, so you guys are in Maximum Ride, I read that book. I can't believe it took me this long to realize that! Oh well.

Future_rulerofFAYZ: have u red EVERY book?

#1_Genius: yep, and you guys have wings right, oh Fang I've read your blog before!

Kidscansavetheworld16: c max, some1 reads it!

WHIP-HAND: u guys r incredibly boring

Sarcasmftw001: then log off

WHIP-HAND: good idea

_WHIP-HAND logged off._

Sarcasmftw001: thx god

Littlemissmindread03: I don't like him

SammySuns: join the club

Always_maximum59: so I wanna join ur world

#1_Genius: No, you don't

Ilovebombs: y?

SammySuns: There r many, many reasons

Always_maximum59: name 1

SammySuns: ok

SammySuns: every1 is starving 2 death

Kidscansavetheworld16: and we need like over 2000 calories

#1_Genius: Exactly why our world sucks and how are your wings?

Future_rulerofFAYZ: wings?

Future_rulerofFAYZ: WINGS?

#1_Genius: Oops…

Kidscansavetheworld16: yeah, wings

Always_maximum59: we can fly

Captainterror888: and I mimic ppl

Littlemissmindreader03: I read minds, can talk to some1 in their mind, talk to animals, and breathe under water

Kidscansavetheworld16: and I can blend in2 things if I don't move

Ilovebombs: and im blind but I can sense color and c whiteness…

Ilovebombs: where's nudge and total?

Always_maximum59: busy, I guess

Future_rulerofFAYZ: u guys rlly need 2 be an ally w/ me 2 destroy Sam

SammySuns: I read that u kno

Future_rulerofFAYZ: u were supposed 2

Ilovebombs: oh and I blow things up

Captainterror888: remember the time we blew up those erasers bcuz some1 (max) ditched us?

Ilovebombs: yeah

Always_maximum59: HEY!

#1_Genius: oh Sam we should pick cabbage

SammySuns: yeah let's go

SammySuns: bye every1!

_SammySuns logged off._

_#1_Genius logged off._

Sarcasmftw001: im goin to log off 2, just bcuz I don't wanna b stuck chatting 2 caine…

_Sarcasmftw001 logged off._

Always_maximum59: u kno, we should probably b running 4 our lives.

_TheGaiaphage_Darkness logged on._

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: BOW DOWN 2 ME!

Always_maximum59: gazzy, stop making accounts of monsters

Captainterror888: that's not me…

Littlemissmindreader03: its an actually monster…

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: YES NOW BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOME-NESS

Always_maximum59: no

Future_rulerofFAYZ: since Diana is gone im going 2 go bcuz in less ur in the FAYZ I don't rlly care 4 u

Always_maximum59: k

_Future_rulerofFAYZ logged off._

Kidscansavetheworld16: we should go 2…

Always_maximum59: right…

_Always_maximum59 logged off._

_Kidscansavetheworld16 logged off._

_Littlemissmindreader03 logged off._

_Captainterror888 logged off._

_Ilovebombs logged off._

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: BOW DOWN!

TheGaiaphage_Darkness: DANG THEY LOGGED OFF!

_TheGaiaphage_Darkness logged off._

**Well hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Okay well you obviously read it if you're reading this so review!**


End file.
